The Sky's Sister
by InsanityReplay
Summary: Tsunayoshi wasn't the only one Reborn took under his wing but also Tsuna's half sister! Find out how Tsuna changes with his sisters help as well! Warning: OCs included... Ciaossu!


Katekyou Hitman Reborn!

Enter Reborn!

Italy- Sicily

"Look it's Reborn, must've been called out by the boss again" another man looked over "Heh, must be difficult being the best, where is it this time? Rome? Venice?" The small figure at the bar tilted his fedora over his eyes "Giappone" was the only word his said in a childlike voice.

"Eh!? Giappone! The old man finally decided", The small figure tilted his head in acknowledgement whilst stroking a small green chameleon that sat on the brim of his hat, "looks like it's going to be a long journey" the small figure sighed.

Japan- Namimori

"Tsuna Pass!" a voice called out only to watch the person he called out to get hit square in the face by the basketball. The small male had gravity defying honey brown hair fell to the floor closing his honey coloured eyes at the impact "Ouch!" he cried out in pain.

"What Tsuna not again!" his teammates cried out obviously annoyed, Tsuna sighed when a feminine voice said soothingly "Ignore them Tsuna" , Tsuna looked up in to the ocean blue eyes of his sister her long wavy blonde hair was tied into a messy plait which reached her hip easily.

Grabbing his sister's outstretched hand "Thanks Antoinetta" he said dejectedly as she pulled him to his feet, she gave him a confident smile as she walked back to the girls side of the court while calling out "Keep fighting!"

After the match during P.E Tsuna was cornered by his so-called "teammates" who shouted "It's your fault we lost!", Tsuna bowed his head squeaking out a small sorry "You can do all the cleaning as an apology" they said shoving a brush into his hand and walked off leaving him alone in the gym.

The door opened to reveal his sister who had changed back into her uniform. She wore a long sleeve white shirt with cuffs undone as well as the top couple of buttons of the shirt which revealed her slender neck and collarbone, she wore the bow as a choker around her neck, her skirt was short but not too short and she wore long white over the knee socks to cover most of the skin revealed, to finish of the look she wore black kitten heels to try and boost her height a little bit as like him she was small in stature. Her hair was now loose and parted at the back so it fell over her shoulders and reached down to her hips a small black lace headband held back her long bangs which was a present of Tsuna.

"You know you don't have to help me Anna " he sighed as he watched her pick up a broom "but it will be quicker if we worked together, anyway you will be busy staring at Kyoko Sasagawa to be sweeping" she said teasingly making him blush "I won't! She interested in me anyway I'm just Dame-Tsuna!" he cried out embarrassedly while Anna just laughed at him.

Time Skip~

"Tsu-kun" his mother called "I got a phone call from your school saying you skipped class again!" th brunette looked up as his mother and muttered embarrassedly "d-don't barge into my room" while his mother went on one of her famous rants "you can your entire life bored like you are now, or live it happily! I want you to live feeling, 'It's great to be alive'" she finished crossing her arms over her chest while looking at her son.

"Can you not say such embarrassing things in front of other people" Tsuna sighed lazily as Antoinetta walked in to his room "Nana-San there is someone at the door asking for you" she said "Ah thank you Anna-Chan, could you make some tea and coffee while I invite them in" his mum said smiling "Sure" with that both women walked out of his room.

Tsuna sighed with relieve… You're probably wondering why Antoinetta call his mum "Nana-San" well that's because Anna was only his half-sister, they had the same father but her mother was Italian making his sister a halfer… Anyways long story short Anna's mother wanted her to see what Japan was like and asked Nana if she would look after Anna, his mother had agreed and now Anna had been living with them for a little over 6 months she still had a little trouble getting used to it but seemed comfortable.

"Tsuna! Come down here!" Nana shouted, he sighed and walked down the stairs to find a small baby in a smart black suit a fedora wearing a yellow pacifier around his neck, the dark haired baby looked up at him and said "Ciaossu I'm the Home Tutor Reborn!" Tsuna just stood there in shock and then started laughing "what a baby!? I can't learn anything from a stupid little baby!" Tsuna cried out while wiping a tear from his eye trying to stop laughing.

The baby looked at him and nodded "so you're Tsuna" he said and then hit him, Tsuna shrieked in pain "well let's see your room okay" the baby tutor said whilst pulling Tsuna up the stairs much to the amusement of Nana and Antoinetta.

Once in the room the baby went to sleep "Hey baby wake up!" Tsuna scowled trying shake the baby awake only to be thrown across his room "Owwww, What is this kid!?" Tsuna moaned, the baby smirked "I have no openings, my true line of work is assassination" while putting together a sniper rifle " My true job is to make you into a Mafia Boss!" he said confidently…

Tsuna just stared, there was knock on his door and Anna walked in "Reborn do you prefer Cappuccino or Espresso" she asked and then raised an eyebrow "What's this a rifle?" she questioned, Reborn nodded and said "I prefer Espresso but only Italians can make it properly" he said, Anna just smiled and answered "Well luckily for you I just happen to be Italian", this caught the baby's attention "Oh really from where?" he asked politely "Originally from Florence but then moved to Venice" she replied.

Tsuna watched the exchange between the two and then snapped back to reality "Hold On! A Mafia boss" he shrieked, Reborn then turned towards him and nodded "A certain man asked me to train you into a fabulous mafia boss", this caught Anna's attention she smiled "May I ask which Famiglia?" Reborn turned towards her and answered "Vongola"

Anna smiled again "Wow, my brother is going to be the boss of the biggest syndicate in the whole of Italia, I'm so proud of you~" she said playfully "Eh? Anna you believe him!?" Tsuna butted in, "Si, after all Reborn is well known in Italia for being the Vongola's freelancer" she said as if he should of known that.

"Well then time for proper introductions" Reborn demanded.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada"

"Antoinetta Mila-Rosa but I use Sawada in Japan"

"Hit man Tutor Reborn!"

End~

_Finished~ This took a while to complete as I was worried about my OC ¬_¬"_

_Anyways I hope you liked ^^_

_Umm… Could you please vote on Antoinetta's pairing?:_

_Hibari-_

_Mukuro-_

_Dino-_

_Xanxus-_

_Squalo-_

_Belphegor-_

_Gokudera-_

_If there is anyone else you think would fit her please let me know!_

_Bio_

_Antoinetta Mila-Rosa/Sawada_

_Age-15_

_Height-160cm (164cm with heels)_

_Weight-45kg_

_Birthplace- Italy-Florence_

_Famiglia-Vongola/?_

_Flame-?_

_Weapon-?_

_Box Weapon-?_

_Likes- Italy, Japan, Tsuna, Mafia, Chocolate, Soba, Nana, Mother_

_Dislikes- Father, Sushi, School Uniform, Sake, People who bully Tsuna _

_Facts- Born in Florence but moved to Venice with her mother when she was 5, Has a foul temper after just waking up, learnt martial arts whilst growing up and used to fight on the streets regularly one she was younger, The Alice- band she wears is her first present of Tsuna when they met (age 8), Is a bit of a Tomboy and is always there when you need her._

_Character Song- What you waiting for_

_See you next time guys, Ciao ciao xxx_


End file.
